


Paired Primes

by TRikiD



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, reader is a Prime, reader is not human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRikiD/pseuds/TRikiD
Summary: Your mission: Fool Optimus Prime into thinking you are on the Autobots' side, and get close to him to find a legendary object that will ensure the future of Cybertron. The cost: Throw your privacy out the window because you're now stuck with Optimus 24/7.





	Paired Primes

**Author's Note:**

> C/N = Cybertronian name  
F/C = favorite color  
E/C = eye color
> 
> Right so, there's a chance this story's rating may go up to mature because I'm thinking about writing smut later on, but I'm still not sure yet. If you want smut, please let me know.

"You got me in chains  
You got me in chains for your love  
But I wouldn't change  
No, I wouldn't change this love"

-Nick Jonas

\--

Off-the-chart Energon readings in the north effortlessly gained the attention of the Autobots, for they feared it could mean large gatherings of Decepticons or what remained of Quintessa’s other minions. Optimus Prime and his top warriors were the first to respond to head to the Artic Circle, where the readings were the strongest, unable to take humans with them due to the extreme cold.

Nights in the Arctic were longer and the winds were stronger, making it difficult to track and pinpoint the source of Energon. Eventually, Optimus and his group, which consisted of him, Bumblebee, Hound, Drift, Crosshairs, and Hot Rod, followed a trail that led to some underground ice caverns.

“The signal must be coming from in there,” Optimus began before averting his attention to the others, “Hound, you, Crosshairs and Drift stand guard out here. Bumblebee and Hot Rod, you will search the tunnels with me.”

“Alrighty, Optimus. Oh, and if ya happen ta rescue a pretty dame in there, be sure ta give ‘er a big ol’ kiss for me,” Pound joked with a grin, knowing the subject on romance tended to both intrigue and irritate the Prime.

This time was no exception, as Optimus stealthily rolled his eyes and entered the cave with Bumblebee and Hot Rod close behind.

“I, myself, would love to see you finally get some action, if you catch my drift,” Hot Rod teased with a wink.

Bumblebee wanted to get in on the fun of teasing his father figure, so he played a verse from Pitbull and Usher’s “DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again.”

_‘Cause baby tonight_  
_The DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, baby tonight_  
_The DJ got us falling in love again_

Neither Bumblebee nor Hot Rod could help but dance a little to the beat, only to freeze and shut off the music when Optimus turned and glared daggers at them. They knew they were successful, however, when they noticed the light blue tint on Optimus’ faceplates.

“We need to be quiet,” was Optimus’ only protest before proceeding.

The others smirked at each other and followed Optimus to a junction in the caverns, which branched off in multiple directions. Optimus tried to choose the correct direction with his Energon scanner, but the signal was jammed due to the density of ice and twisting tunnels.

“We will have to split up. Meet back here in an hour, and call for help at even the slightest sign of danger. Understood?” Optimus firmly instructed.

Hot Rod and Bumblebee nodded in confirmation, each of them choosing a separate tunnel to explore, and trying to follow their now scrambled Energon scanners. Optimus carefully treaded through the icy cave, trying his best not to slip and fall on the slippery surface. Unfortunately, he couldn’t predict stepping on a rather slippery spot, and promptly fell onto his aft before sliding down a slope.

The Prime eventually came to a stop at the bottom of the slide, landing and skating across another, much harder surface of ice.

“That was unpleasant,” Optimus muttered to himself before groaning in pain while sitting up.

It seemed that his mistake led him the right way, however, when his scanner was suddenly cleared and directed him down another corridor. The farther he ventured in, the more unnatural illumination he noticed on the crystalline walls. Aside from his own headlights, there should be no other source of light this far down.

\--

_Everything must be done correctly, (C/N). The fate of Cybertron itself rests squarely on your shoulders. Do you understand?_

_I do, My Maker._

_Very good. Are you ready to begin your mission?_

_I am, My Maker._

_Excellent. There is one more thing you should know about your mission. In order for you to be successful, you must stay by His side at all times. To ensure this, I will be giving you a special little trap, just for the two of you._

_And the trap cannot be undone until my I fulfill my duty._

_Precisely, (C/N). And when you do, our home and our once endangered race will have hope again._

_I would like nothing more, My Maker._

That was the last conversation you had with Quintessa, and it replayed in your helm over and over ever since you left for Earth. True to Quintessa’s word, the whole planet was unlike anything on Cybertron, consisting of organic matter like dirt, plants, and animals—and ice. Oh, how you hated the icy lands that you were forced to stay in, but it was vital to your mission.

The sooner your objective got here to “rescue you,” the sooner you could get out of these annoying, slippery, frozen caverns of depression. The chains wrapped tightly around your limbs and chest cavity didn’t help your uncomfortable situation, as you fidgeted on your pedes to try and loosen them a little.

“He is here,” one of your lackeys informed with a whisper, walking up to you and pointing his blaster at you while trying to appear bigger. But no matter how hard he tried, you still towered over him effortlessly. You were a Prime, after all.

And a rather beautiful one, at that. That may sound narcissistic, but it was obvious nonetheless. Your (F/C) chassis was as smooth as marble and always had a coat of shininess to it; your frame, although large and powerful, was also curved in all the right places. If anything, you were confident that making your objective do what you wished would be a cinch.

“Do not hold back. And when he tries to take me away, don’t give up so easily,” you instructed quietly.

Your lackey nodded in confirmation, turning away from your and readying his blaster for the inevitable attack. And although it was inevitable, the unexpected still happened when a giant mass of metal suddenly dropped from above, landing right behind the lackey and landing a blow on the back of his head.

Once they knew their superior was down, multiple other minions of Quintessa and Decetpicons revealed themselves. The intruder instantly retaliated by drawing an exceptional and gleaming sword, landing multiple fatal blows on his opponents. While his back was turned and he was distracted, you were given the chance to activate your trap.

Signaling a minion on standby, they lunged towards the intruder and pounced, sending him flying towards you and sliding across the icy floor. As soon as his side collided into your pedes, an electric pulse emitted from your spark and surged through you both, causing the two of you to twitch and convulse. No sooner had the electric shock ended had a sparkling white, electric tether formed between you, each end attached to your own sparks.

You hid the victorious smile that threatened to grace your intake, especially when the intruder glanced up at the new tether in confusion. It didn’t take him long to figure out the situation, however, as he rose to his feet and raised his sword again. He stared directly into your optics, finally allowing you to take in his full form.

If you said you didn’t think he was out of your league, you would be lying. The way his dark blue and red flame job chassis complimented his masculine and fit physique caused your spark to flutter in a way you had never before experienced; it didn’t help that his vibrant blue optics were so intimidating yet captivating, and you couldn’t look away as he brought his sword down.

With a few well-aimed slashes, the chains keeping you bound were effortlessly cut, causing the remaining restraints on your body to slip right off.

“Are you able to move?” the intruder questioned, his deep voice making you feel a little hot under the collar for being undeniably sexy.

“I am,” you simply answered.

“Good. We will need to move quickly.”

“Quicker than you think. They won’t let me go so easily.”

“Why is that?”

You were about to answer when you noticed another attacker quickly approaching behind the intruder, so you raised your left arm and switched your hand into a blaster. The attacker was instantly blown to shrapnel, but you kept your blaster at the ready.

“No time to explain!” you exclaimed, firing at a few more lackeys that had once served you.

You tried to run ahead of the intruder, but the magnetic tether connecting your sparks quickly pulled you back and sent you stumbling back into his chest. As soon as he helped you regain you balance, another lackey leapt onto his helm with enough velocity to cause him to slide into an icy pillar. The force was strong enough to pull you along as well, and you helplessly slid and crashed into a wall.

“This chain will only act as a hindrance as long as we fight it! We must move in unison! Follow my lead!” the red and blue stranger instructed firmly.

“What gives _you_ the right to lead?!” you snapped.

“Look out!”

You barely had time to react to his warning when another minion came barreling towards you, only for him to block its attack with his sword in the nick of time. He pushed the sword back with all of his might, slashing at the attacker’s neck and causing vital fluids to spill afterwards.

“Lead the way,” you reluctantly admitted.

With that, you followed the stranger through another wave of attackers and retreated into a dark cave. Both of you switched on your high beams to see better, and treaded slowly to avoid slipping again. However, the caution was short-lived when you could hear another wave of enemies sprinting after you. Acting before thinking, you aimed your blaster up at the cave ceiling, hastily firing and causing a cave-in the block the enemies’ path. Unfortunately, the cave-in went both ways, and threatened to crush you and your new “friend,” too.

Ignoring the fact that you might get tripped up by the tether again, the both of you turned tail and sprinted down the cavern. You were coming up on a dead end fast, and that dead end had a sudden drop that forced you both to take a leap of faith. As you plunged into the darkness, you instinctively grabbed the closest thing to you…which just so happened to be the stranger.

Not only were you clinging to him with rather brute force, but you two landed in a really awkward position upon landing; of course, you crash landed and you tumbled multiple yards until you came to a stop, which ended up with you lying on top of him and your helm above his waist while he was underneath you in the opposite position.

Your crash landing sent a shockwave up into the cave walls, shaking a stalactite directly above you until it fell. Just before it threatened to impale you both, the red and blue stranger grabbed your sides tightly and rolled you out of the way. You were once again sliding across the ice, unable to stop yourself before going over the edge of another sudden drop. This drop was far deeper and darker than the previous one, and practically hummed with icy, stabbing stalagmite death below.

A painful tug at your chest cavity halted your fall, as the intruder you were tethered to anchored himself to the floor with his sword. Due to the sudden break in your fall, momentum swung you towards the ninety-degree wall and forced you to cling to it for life. You hastily climbed back up, but gasped in horror when you noticed even more stalactites about to fall on top of the stranger.

Glancing around frantically for a solution to get you both out of this seemed impossible, but you eventually spotted an unreachable cave entrance to the far right of the cavern. You aimed your blaster a little higher, firing to create a hole large enough to anchor yourself in.

“Optimus!” you screamed.

The stranger was surprised that you knew his name without having given it to you yet, but averted his attention to you nonetheless.

“Let go and drop down!” you instructed.

“I do not understand!” Optimus grunted in befuddlement, struggling to keep his grip on his grounded sword.

“Just trust me!”

Unable to decipher how your idea would help, but also failing to find a better solution himself, Optimus pulled his sword out of the ground and ran towards the edge. Just as you predicted, the tether and momentum caused him to swing up and over to the once unreachable cave entrance while you remained stuck to the now crumbling wall.

Just when the wall fell apart and you began to plummet again, Optimus stepped back into the cavern to pull you up as fast as he could. You hit the wall below the cave entrance with another bang, but managed to climb to safety unscathed. Both you and Optimus watched breathlessly, as the cavern you just escaped collapsed and cave in on itself, rendering any chance of your attackers following very unlikely. The longer you waited, the sooner you noticed that your tether faded away. It seemed to only appear whenever the distance between you two was tested.

“I have many questions,” Optimus finally breathed, as you two continued your trek to escape.

“I can only answer them if you make them heard,” you simply replied.

“How do you know who I am?”

“I have two good reasons. Reason number one: You are the infamous Optimus Prime, known for leading the battalion against Lord Megatron and his Decepticons. And reason number two: My predecessor has told me a lot about you.”

“And just who is your predecessor?”

“You see, I hail from a long line of mages who served the Prime of Life—but you likely address her with a different name.”

Optimus growled deeply, as his optics narrowed, “The Great Deceiver—Quintessa. I had once fallen prey to her hollow promises and dark intentions.”

“As have I. I didn’t agree with Quintessa’s ways, so she imprisoned me underneath this frozen wasteland until I changed mind and proved my loyalty to her again.”

“Well, you will no longer have to fear that. My team and I have come here to investigate a spike in Energon activity here in Arctic, and I now suspect that it was you.”

You nodded in confirmation, “It was. I knew I risked angering Quintessa even more, but I had to get free to warn you of her plans.”

“There will be time for that later. For now, we must find our way out of this maze and reunite with my team.”

Just before you opened your intake to speak again, a strange noise echoed off the cavern walls.

_Because when I arrive_  
_I, I’ll bring the fire_  
_Make you come alive_  
_I can take you higher_

“What is _that_?” you questioned with a grimace.

“That must be Bumblebee,” Optimus sighed in a mixture of disappointment and relief.

“What is a ‘Bumblebee’?”

“You are about to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics used towards the end are from the song "Let it Rock" by Kevin Rudolf and Lil Wayne


End file.
